Mr Goblin
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: The Goblins learn a new song, and drive both Jareth and Sarah crazy. This is a reposting of the story, some how words had gotten dropped and the formating got messed up. I hope you enjoy this one and I am still thinking about having a sequel.


Mr. Goblin

By Lyris Mendax

Rated G

"This was something that just kind of popped into my mind a long time ago. I hope you guys like it. I have done a little bit of a rewrite on it. Adding a bit to it here and there. No long intro this time just think of this as my way of getting back at Jareth for sending a Goblin to trash my computer." Laughs like a mad woman. "It didn't work I may have lost a part of my work, but I learned after the first time to back it all up so na." Sticks her tongue out at the goblin king and puts her fingers in her ears making a funny face and looking rather childish, not caring at the moment. Till suddenly the room gets dark and slime forms on the walls.

With a whimper, " but I thought you liked this story Jareth because you came out on top!"She sits on the floor and sighs crossing her arms, plans for the next part of this already coming to mind. Along with more of Only in Dreams. She smiles and gets a wild look in hers eyes then pulls out a pad of paper and start to write some fresh ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth or Sarah, or the Labyrinth, I just like to write about them. I do know that they belong to Labyrinth Enterprises, Henson Associates inc., and LucasFilm ltd. & maybe a few other companies I don't know about. I also don't own Mr. Sandman. I just kind of twisted them together for a time.

* * *

Mr. Goblin

Jareth did not how it happened or why it happened but his goblins had some how gotten a hold of a most annoying song. It wasn't that he didn't like the song in and of it's self it's just that the Goblins liked singing the word 'bung' way too much. And the words, gods the way that they twisted the words had been amusing the first time but it lost most of it's charm after the last 100 times. He didn't know who these Chordetts were but some how Jareth felt sorry for them. To think that they would have to sing that song over and over again, "such a pity." He said feeling truly sorry for them.

The 6 goblins that liked the song the most were drunk on beer and wine, one of them started to hum the tune again despite Jareths warnings. He glared at the group and made ready to toss them into the bog but then he got another idea, maybe this could be of use to him. He gave that wicked smile of his, and made a crystal then tossed it at the little group of goblins. They disappeared in a flash. He smirked, oh how Sarah was going to love and hate him for doing this.

* * *

Sarah was sitting at her computer working hard on a paper that due the next day for her class. She was just typing what she felt to be a critical line when the most annoying noise broke her train of thought.

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung bung bung, bung bung, bung,

bung bung bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung

Try to picture 6 drunken goblins doing there best at bunging, just as they had heard in the song Mr. Sandman and bobbing as they sang. ( an: Let's see if I can help with that image. Hehehe)

First we have Arst he is one of Jareth's knights you might remember him from the movie he was one of the knights, that Sir Didymus had to fight in the Goblin city when he was all by himself. He was the one in the blue armor not the red.

Then we have a Firey now you know he can carry a good tune it's just that his, well um, back up can get really off key. Who's his back up? Goff.

Who's Goff? Well you know that guy that who is well known for asking the Question of "Did she say it?" that's him. They had a hard time getting this goblin to remember that all he has is one line one in the whole song. He keeps trying to sing along with the others.

Then we have #3 he was one of the goblins that were attacking Ludo when Sarah found him. His voice is a little muffled by his helmet, but it dose have a nice ring.

Then we have the Gergal. You know the fellow and how he just had to put himself under the tap of the beer keg? They found out that he could sing and made him join in. He wasn't that happy about it till they got him extremely drunk.

Last of all theirs Dimlin, he was the stick like goblin that was dropped towards the end of the battle in the Goblin City. Lucky for him the rocks did not do that much harm when they rolled over him in the battle.

The 6 of them stood with pride right on Sarah's bed treating as if it were some grand stage. They had their arms about each other forming an odd goblin chain, all save Dimlin who was held in middle on both sides. He was acting as a living support for the other bobbing Goblins as they sang bung with all of their might.

Sarah felt relived when the bunging and the bobbing stopped, but her relief didn't last for long. The goblins saw that they where in Sarah's' room and that she was there as well watching them. "Hay little lady you want to hear us sing?" The Firey asked her, he had a wicked fire glittering in his eyes. And before Sarah could even answer them they started on the next part of the song.

The Firey, Arst, and #3 moved to the front of the group. The Firey took the lead dropped to his knees before Sarah, stretched out his hands for her and began to croon.

"Mr. Goblin,"

Arst and #3 leaned over both of his shoulders and add their voices to the song.

"Bring Jareth his Queen"

The other three just kept bunging in the background, Gergal and Goff were bobbing holding onto Dimlin between them, looking as if they were going to pass out at any moment. All of them bunged at the end of the line.

(bung, bung, bung, bung)

The Firey jumped up, knocking Arst, and #3, from his shoulders, sending them into the other three. The Firey took both of Sarah's' hands in his own and sang the next line by himself. The others tried to get themselves untangled and back into some kind of order.

"She was the cutest that Jareth had ever seen "

"You are lit' Lady you are" He chimed in on his own and then joined the others helping them bung.

(bung, bung, bung, bung)

"She has two lips like roses and clover"

Arst added happily, he shoved his way to the front of the group, and almost pushed #3 off of the bed.

(bung, bung, bung, and bung)

#3 fell off of the bed and blindly staggered to Sarah's' side. He stopped when he bumped into her leg and almost knocked the girl over. He reached up and grabbed a hand full of her shirt and tugged on it till she was on her knees.

"The Goblin King told her that he'd be right over."

He bellowed in her ears. His muffled voice was so strong that it seemed to bounce off every wall in the room.

The Firey came to her aid he got #3 to let go of her and sent him in the general direction of the bed. But before Sarah could stand up or say any thing, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her down.

"Sarah left him alone"

His voice was soft almost like a purr in her ears.

"So he don't have nobody to call his own"

He bounced back to the bed linked arms with the others and they all sang together.

"Magic crystals, please do your thing Mr. Goblin, bring Jareth his Queen."

Sarah remained slumped on the floor and tried to suppress a moan of frustration. They all started to bung again.

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung bung bung, bung bung, bung,

bung bung bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung

This time Dimlin was the one to start the next part

"Mr. Goblin,"

He was leaned forward by Gergal, who had to pull him away from Goff.

"Bring Jareth his Queen"

Gergal winked at the cute girl and sang his line.

"She was the cutest that Jareth ever seen"

They sang the last part together, Sarah didn't understand why but it was more like the original song.

"Sarah you know that he's not a rover"

"Just say that the Goblin King can come right over."

"Sarah, he's so alone"

"He don't have nobody to call his own"

"So magic crystals do your thing"

"Mr. Goblin, bring Jareth his Queen."

'Just one more verse then they'll stop and I can get back to work.' Sarah said to herself. 'Just one more, and then there gone.'

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung bung bung, bung bung, bung,

bung bung bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung

The Firey started again. He put his hand to his ear and leaned towards Goff.

"Mr. Goblin"

When Goff didn't say anything the Firey pulled off his ear and moved it closer to the other goblin.

He still didn't say anything.

They all looked at Goff. The stupid goblin just stood there looking at Sarah trying to recall why they were there, and if they would get some more beer soon. #3 grumbled something at him, but Goff just wasn't paying him any heed. Then he felt two sharp pains drive into his sides. Gergal pulled on his ear and then hissed at him. "Goff, Say your line."

Comprehension dawn for a moment of his face.

"Yesss?" He sang out in a rich voice.

The others started to sing again. It looked like they were going to sing the last part of it all together.

"Bring Jareth his Queen"

"Tell her that his eyes still have that come-hither gleam."

"His heart is lonely like that guy ..."

They stopped for a moment they tried to recall the name what was it? Then Goff chimed in again. "Pepperoni" He sang in that rich voice of his.

That brought a smile to Sarah's' lips and she did her best not to start laughing, out loud. Comparing Jareth to pepperoni was almost too much.

"He has cooler hair than Li-ber-aceee"

They seemed to like drawing out the last word of that line, and Gergal was the one who was able to hold it the longest. The Firey took his place back up front and held out his hands to Sarah.

"Mr. Goblin, he needs someone to hold"

Arst and #3 happily sang "someone to hold" they leaned into each other and clanged helmets. The echoing ring made them hold their heads and stagger back a few steps. It was enough to make the two of them fall off the bed.

Dimlin piped in over the ding of the two ringing helmets

"He offered her, her dreams or so we were told"

They all sang the last part together. All of them moving to try and stand together as a little group. Most of them moving just a step too fast of a step too slow. They were lucky that they did not end up in a heaping mess of goblin arms and legs.

"So magic crystals please do your thing"

"Mr. Goblin, bring Jareth,"

They all tried to drop to their knees at this point.

"please, please, please"

Poor Dimlin was dropped upon the bed, and came close to falling off the edge of it. Some how he ended up on his back so he could keep singing.

"Mr. Goblin, bring Jareth his queen."

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung bung bung, bung bung, bung,

bung bung bung bung, bung, bung bung,

bung, bung, bung bung, bung, bung

There was a flash in the room and a crystal rolled it's way to Sarah, She picked it up with shaky hands and soon, she saw Jareths' handsome face.

"So Sarah," he started his voice held that false sweetness that would make most people fall under his spell, but not her. She knew it was just an empty sound. "Did you like the song?"

"Yes, it's a little funny but nice just the same." She did not wish to hurt the goblins feelings, by saying how bad it really was, it did make her laugh and so it was not that bad of a lie.

He laughed when she said that and Sarah felt a like she was about to be the center of a very mean joke. "Are they still with you Sarah?" The way he said her name was almost like a purr from his pale lips.

"Yes, why?" She asked feeling a touch of worry move in the pit of her stomach. Already the little group was starting to climb off her bed and looking about her small bedroom. One had found the door that would let them get to the rest of her apartment. Another was reaching his hand out her open window. He gave a sudden hiss of pain.

"Then they didn't get it right." He said simply. "They will remain with you Sarah till they can sing a song and not make one mistake. When they can do that I will bring them back here till then they will remain with you, and will not be able to leave your home.

"That's not fair." She screamed and tossed the crystal across the room. It did not pop like the others normally would, it just rolled into a corner and sat their.

She looked at the Goblins, and gave a bitter smile. "OK you guy's sing it again for me." She sat upon the floor and placed her hands in her lap. Part of her wondering if this was ever going to work.

They repeated the song happily for about 5 hours, driving Sarah mad with the song, but she still had to laugh at there crazy antics. At one point she had even joined in the song, she hoped that it help them get the words right so that they would go home but it was of little use. It had made the goblins sing with delight and scramble even more of the words.

After 5 hours of trying she had to call it a night, her room was a mess, goblins were sleeping in her bed and it looked like she was going to spend the night on a cluttered floor or in another room. The last thoughts that Sarah had before she finely went to sleep was plans on how she was going to make Jareth pay for doing this to her.

End for now...

* * *

Man, why couldn't I just leave it alone?

Any Ideas on What song Sarah should use for her revenge? Will the 6 ever make it out of this and not have a brush with the Bog? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for reading everyone .

Lyris

C&C is welcomed and I will always try to listen, even if I don't always understand.

LFGv2.0 a! gf ml fl loc-Co LFW


End file.
